This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines and in particular, to transformer construction and transformer winding.
The principal types of transformer constructions used in the past commonly are classified as core type transformers and shell type transformers. In the core type transformer, the transformer windings surround a laminated iron core. In the shell type transformer, the iron core surrounds the transformer windings. In either case, the transformer windings are arranged to define a primary winding and a secondary winding which are electrically insulated from each other by any suitable means.
While both the shell and core type transformer work well for their intended purposes, I have found that the transformer construction disclosed hereinafter offers superior electrical performance while effectuating a cost savings with respect to weight of material used in that transformer construction in comparison to the more conventional transformer arrangements discussed above. This is surprising in that initially it would appear that more laminated core material is required with the transformer of this invention. However, the performance to weight ratio of transformers employing the invention disclosed hereinafter is superior to electrically equivalent prior art transformers because a physically smaller transformer constructed in accordance to the principles of my invention performs equally as well as or better than its physically larger prior art equivalent.
The superior performance of the transformer of this invention is related to the fact that pairs of primary coils and pairs of secondary coils, connected in parallel, are wound to produce AC voltage polarity 180.degree. out of phase in the coils of each pair.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low cost transformer construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a transformer construction having improved performance characteristics.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.